Aphrodite Girl in Her Majesty's Realm
by SeaweedBrain314
Summary: Lexi, daughter of Aphrodite is headed off to England to do what she does best, seduce guys and cause general chaos over who gets her. With all of the love she's spreading, the Hunters are not going to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or universe, nor the concept behind the entire thing.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

For a daughter of Aphrodite, boys are easy to get. All you need to do is use a little bit of your powers (courtesy of our mother) and they'll start coming like flies to honey. Us Aphrodite girls are sweeter than that.

Now, some people, like the smart-ass Athena girls, are just telling us about how it's only pheromones that we give off. I really don't give a fuck as long as it gets results. And I've gotten results time and time again. At least five guys have tried to get in my pants. Okay, maybe ten... maybe even more than that. None of them have succeeded. I got what I wanted from all of them.

I got paid to break up relationships. I got the guy to cheat on a girl so that the girl would break up with him and be a rebound for somebody else to pick up. I'm a professional bitch, and I get paid by mortals and immortals alike to almost have sex with boys. There's no reason for me to complain, I get either drachmas or dollars, and I have a helluva a lot of fun seducing people.

Women absolutely hate me. I'm a home-wrecker, man-stealer, bitch, and whatever else they can think of. But men love me. They love my boobs, my ass, and just about everything else about me. I wear short shorts to show off my legs, and my neckline is low enough so that ou can see right into my cleavage from a mile away.

They've hired me to split girls from guys, they've hired me to seduce their best friend so they could get it on tape. Hell, they've even hired me to take off my clothes. But what most people wouldn't ever believe, is that I'm still a virgin.

How the fuck is that possible?

Well, I've seduced damn near every single demigod boy at camp, I've seduced half the guys at school, and they've even taken me to hotel beds, none of them have ever gotten inside me. Sure, I've kissed them, they've even take off my underwear, but that's where it ends.

I've saved myself a lot of trouble by caring a sedative needle in my cleavage. No fucking pregnancies for me. As soon as they get to an inch of taking my virginity, a prick with that and they're out. I may be a ho, but that doesn't mean I don't want to save that virginity for some special guy that I might or might not meet someday. The problem is, any of the right guys would not be the kind that would be easy to seduce... at all.

He'd have to be a nice guy, someone who treats me like more than just a bitch that he gets to fuck every night. I'm more than just a pair of big boobs and an ass, and I want to be treated as such. Nobody has ever called me beautiful before, and I' like to hear it. I've heard "sexy" "hot" and "DMAMN" but never "Lexi, you're beautiful" or even just "pretty". To damn near every guy, I'm a slut, a plaything, a girl that he wants in his bed immediately. And to be honest, I haven't done shit to discourage that.

It was time for a change, or maybe a stab at change. I wasn't sure if I even had the ability to not be a bitch. Bitchiness is my thing. It's my bitchness. And I was going to give it up for what? Some fucker who I don't even know is for real or not. I don't know if I'm ever going to find him. I sure as hell am going to look for him, but does that mean that he'll want me? Fuck no! Would changing be worth it at all? With luck, the girls might not hate me all of the time, and the guys might stop trying to grab my ass every single fucking time I walked by. But it wasn't possible to do it wihtout help, so I turned to one of the few people that didn't see me as a bitch... at least, not entirely.

"Hey, Xenia!" I called to her a she was sparring with Daniel in the arena. Daniel was distracted by me in an instant. He took one glance at me, then stopped to stare. Xenia knocked him off of his feet with her staff, landing him flat on his back.

"You need something, Lexi?" she asked as she helped Daniel back onto his feet. He didn't even notce that she was helping him, he only was staring at my cleavage... as usual.

"I need some help," I admitted.

"With?" she raised an eyebrow and Daniel continued to stare.

"ow do I not look like a ho?" I asked bluntly. "I mean, everywhere I fucking go, some guy is always staring at my boobs."

"I'm not... uh..." Daniel looked away for a moment, then continued to the just mentioned boobs.

"And you want _my_ help, why?" Xenia asked, appalled. "I mean, it's not like I'm the most fashionable girl out there. If you want to change your wardrobe, why don't you ask your sisters?"

"'cause they're all a bunch of bitches," I muttered. "Duh. All they care about is themselves. Besides... I'm pretty sure that you're the only girl around here that likes me at all. Everyone else thinks I'm a total bitch."

"I can see that," she admitted. "But why the sudden change of heart? You tired of guys trying to get in your pants all of the time?"

"I'm tired of the right guy never trying to get in my pants," I sighed. I noticed Daniel was drooling slightly and I glared at him. "See, Xenia? All they do is stare at me! It's liike I'm not even a real person! I'm just like some sort of fucking sex fantasy that they all have!"

"Kien didn't," she said quietly.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "But you know something? Most guys aren't Kiens. Most of them are just horny bastards who want to get laid. So I don't really give a fuck about Kien right now." I glared at Daniel again. "And you, Daniel, had better just walk away right now."

"I... boobs... I mean..." he just backed up slowly to the edge of the arena, staring at my tits the entire time.

""Lexi, I really don't think that I can help you," she sighed. "I'd love to, and all, but... you'd probably end up looking like me, and yo don't want that. You don't want to look like the type of girl who gets cheated on and nobody wants anymore." She sounded entirely hopeless and tears were already beginning to form in her eyes.

"Aw, Xenia... you're not like that," I tried to reassure her.

"Just... ask your mom, or something," she said as she turned away. "I'm sorry."

I sighed and walked away. Maybe this whole change thing wasn't going to work after al. Maybe being a bitch wasn't so bad. You always got the attention of horny guys. You could get fucked whenever you felt like it, and every girl would give their left boob to have just one guy. I was fortunate enough to have guys wanting to fuck me ranging in the hundreds.

Fuck changing me. All I really needed was a change of scenery. Maybe go to England and find some guys to fuck over there. Maybe American boys just weren't my thing. And so I told Chiron that I was leaving and hopped on a plane to England with some luggage, a whole shitload of makeup, and enough boob to seduce every single teenage boy in england... and maybe some of the non-single ones, too.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or universe, nor the concept behind the entire thing.**

**I apologize for not finishing Reformation or Chronicles... I really must attend to that sometime soon. In either case, I hope you find this enjoyable in the meantime.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ten seconds onto the plane, I had every single guy staring at me as I walked down the aisle to my first class seat in the fourth row. Married, taken, and single alike, any boy who had gone through puberty was staring directly at my boobs. Scratch that, every guy above age two was staring at me. I even caught some little boys getting a load of my goods. It was slightly sad to see such young kids taken in by my impressive cleavage... but then again, it was good to know just how far my range extended.

A smirk crossed my face with every chick that took one look at me and thought that I was a bitch. Well suck this, ho, I thought to myself as I flicked off one of the passengers who was sitting alone and trying to read a book. Unfortunately, that was the bitch that I was supposed to sit next to for the entire flight... and I had already pissed her off. And oddly enough... she looked strangely familiar. I soon found out why.

"Hi, I'm Lexi," I said as I sat down next to her. There was an empty seat between me and the aisle, and I had a feeling that it would be filled by some guy who wouldn't stop staring at my tits.

She gave me a strange look. "I believe that," she said as she flicked some of her red hair from her face. "I knew a Lexi once. She was a bitch." Ooh, this was going to be a fun plane ride.

"You look familiar," I said, voicing the inkling that I had had before. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"I doubt it," she snorted. "I don't think we shop in the same place."

She had a point. Her skirt was a little past the knees, and her long-sleeved t-shirt was nowhere near as revealing as my cleavage shirt. My boobs were practically spilling out of my shirt, and you could see almost my entire legs, while you could only see her hands and the bottom of her legs. Well, you could see her face, but no horny guy really cares about that, even if her face was rather pretty with her green eyes matching her red hair perfectly.

"Are you sure we haven't met on the street or something?" I asked. "Just passed by each other... maybe waved or some shit like that?"

"I generally don't say 'hi' to hos," she said coldly.

"What's your name?" I wondered. I might have had a record on her. I had broken up a lot of couples in the past, and she looked pretty enough to be one of the targets of some guy trying to break up a relationship.

"Carol Davis," she responded as she tried to get back into her book. "I don't think you've ever heard that name."

"you'd be surprised," I said as I took out a notebook of all of the jobs I've ever done. I scanne through my records in silence as she read her book. It wasn't alphabetical, so it took some time to find her name under the "victim" column. It had been March, three years before I was really good at using my powers. I had seduced her boyfriend, then boyfriend, at least, and got her to break up with him so that a certain Roger Thomas could pick up the pieces of her broken heart. It only cost him two hundred dollars, and that was nothing to a rich kid like him.

"So how's Roger?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Roger? He's..." her eyes narrowed. "How do you know about him? I don't even know you.. You don't..." the confusinong on her face was priceless.

"I did a job for him three years ago," I explained. "Seducing a guy and shit like that."

"I figured you were a bitch."

"A fucking good bitch," I said, not to be outdone by her cursing. "The best at my school. And just about anywhere I decide to go."

"So what did you do?" she asked with a slight curiosity. I saw in her eyes an eagerness to discover the truth.

"There was a boy," I said slowly. "Named Dennis..." I checked my notes. "Williams." She stiffened at the mention of his name. "Well, he wanted me to get Dennis to fuck me. He paid me two hundred, which isn't that bad for a night's work. So I fucked him... or almost did. I also arranged for you, Carol, to be there."

"You bitch," she gasped. "He... he really wasn't cheating on me?"

"Actually he was," I snickered. "He just didn't get to take my virginity. Nobody has, to date. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have cheated on you, probably. Bu t when I get paid to seduce, I sure as hell seduce."

"We'll discuss this later," she growled as the flight attendant began her speech on in flight safety. I'd heard it before. I just stared at her and judged her seduction ability..

Small tits, bad. Guys loved big tits. She was also covering a lot of skin, also bad. If they wanted people (especially guys) to actually pay attention, or at least look at the flight attendant, they ahd to get a miniskirt, cleavage shirt, and a bitch with boobs. That chick... she had nothing on her worth paying attention to.

I drummed my fingers lazily on the side of my chair, noticing that the empty seat still had not been filled. Carol didn't say anything. She just sat in stony silence and stared at her book, not really reading the words on the page. She didn't say a single thing until we were safeline in the sky and cruising towards England. The Atlantic Ocean was all around us before she could think of anything to say... or at least, that was when she decided to start a conversation.

"You're Lexi Clarke, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

I was flirting with a guy across the aisle as I answered her. "Yup, that's me." I licked my finger and put it down the front of my shirt. The guy practically drooled.

"Lady Artemis is not at all pleased about you," Carol said quietly. "Your kind is bad enough, but abusing your powers... that is something that we cannot accept."

"Tell Lady Artemis to fuck herself," I said before I realized what I was asying. "What just a fucking second. You mean THE Lady Artemis. Goddess of the moon and shit like that?"

"And the hunt," she said with her fists clenching her book tightly."I still think that she should fuck herself," I said. "I mean, she's still a virgin who hates men. I don't think she has anyone else to fuck."

"Do not insult Lady Artemis," carol said darkly, and I could feel the faint touch of celestial bronze at my back.

"Fine," I sighed. "Just calm the hell down. This isn't the place to fuck people up."

"You fucked my life up," she hissed. I could practically hear the tears coming out of her eyes. "I loved him I really did. And _you_ took him away."

"Actually, you're the one that broke up with him," I reminded her.

"Because I thought he was cheating on me!" she said in a loud whisper. "Do you know what it's like to feel that betrayed?"

"No, I can't say I can," I said, continuing with my casual demeanor.

"You should feel it someday," she growled. "How many lives have you fucked up in the past few years? Ten? Twenty?"

"Two hundred and seven," I said with a smug grin. She practically choked on the number. I admit, it was quite an impressive amount for three years. I made a lot of money.

"And now you're going to England to fuck up another two hundred?" she gasped. "What the hell? What kind of bitch are you?"

"A fucking good one," I replied. "And one who's in need of some new scenery. Besides, British boys have some pretty sexy accents. I might actually lose my virginity here."

"You haven't lost your virginity?" she sounded skeptical. "You've fucked how many guys? That makes you not a virgin."

"None of them ever got that far," I chuckled. "I always managed to stop them before they go the banana in my donut." She winced at my analogy. "You... you... then it isn't too late to change."

"I thought about it," I admitted. "Bu t being a bitch is so much easier. Sure, everybody hates you, and you'll probably never find someone who truly loves you, but you make good money. And you can get any guy that you want, too."

"But you'll never truly have him," she whispered. "Lust and love are not should know that."

"It's all I've got," I shrugged. "i can fuck anyone I want whenever I want. Single for life, I have no restrictions."

"And no meaning in life," she sighed. "No true meaning."

"My heart is never broken," I replied. "None of that shit that my friends go through ever happens to me. I don't give a fuck if a guy leaves me, I only have most of them for a day, anyway. It's not that important. They want me, and I give them what they want, usually for a fee. I have that purpose."

"You're missing out on a lot," she sighed. Then she turned her head to the window and didn't say another word for the rest of the flight. That bitch was into some serious thoughts. I wondered just what the fuck they were.

**Mmmm... her language... I'm not so sure about it, but I think it works for her. Please read and review :)**


End file.
